erashinobionlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Azura, Jakaisa
Jakaisa Azura is the youngest daughter of the Shodai (First) Hokage and sister of Jakuro. She is currently 8 years old and a resident of Konohagakure . Personality Jakaisa is a happy go lucky kid who tries to befriend everyone she meets. She can't help but think she is the "chosen one" since her father is the Hokage and thinks that she is destined for greatness. Jakaisa often quotes her fathers sayings in many of her conversations with others, showing that she has much admiration of him. She often tries to impress her father by expanding her knowledge in the shinobi arts however knows that she has a long way to go until she could fully grasp his attention to her ability. Jakaisa is usually upset due to her father's duties as Hokage and him not having enough time to spend with her which only motivates her more. Overall, she is very optimistic and believes in herself as well as others. Jakaisa is shown to be very emotional when her dad is talked down by others which could lead to her provoking other's unintentionally. Appearance Takes after her father's appearance more than her mother's who had blue hair. She has long red hair about shoulder length. She has a rare disease in her eyes which causes them to change color constantly, however this does not affect her eyesight (It is only coincidental that she has great eye sight). Jakaisa has a red star tattooed on her face slightly above her left cheek. Background & Story Jakaisa was born in Konohagakure from a maiden named Shimara Hitokaru, who died giving birth to her. She was raised by her father and was spoiled throughout her early years. Even though she was spoiled, Jakaisa always had a good heart and was very disciplined. At the age of 7, Jakaisa began to gain interest in becoming a shinobi, however her father told her she couldn't become one until the age of 10. She however attended classes in the academy daily to improve her skills to impress her. It was then she met a female named Jess, Meiyo, a samurai who she became close with. One day in the academy, while Jakaisa was waiting for Jess to return, the place was bombed and fire was slowly but surely engulfing the academy. She was saved by a shinobi by the name of Hikaru who carried her to safety. He became her guardian and also her trainer to become a shinobi. A few days later, the Hokage gathered Jakaisa and Jakuro to go on a trip to the mines. This would be Jakaisa's first time to leave the village and was really excited at the opportunity to go with her father and her brother. When Jakaisa was traveling with Jakuchu and Jakuro to the mines, she was separated from them. Days went by, and she had no food and no water left..When all hope seemed to be lost, A band of Kirigakure Shinobi, led by Ocosu, Hozuki (The Mizukage) rescued her and saved her from the clutches of the forrest. Two shinobi of the group Taizen, Hozuki and Dusk, Kaguya befriended the little girl and taught her a few techniques to better prepare herself for the genin exam she would be taking in 3 years. After a few days went past, the Mizukage returned Jakaisa to konohagakure to reunite with her father. She was able t o meet Shirai, Inuzuka, a shinobi of Konoha who agreed to help her impress her daddy by becoming her teacher. The Chuunin exams were coming up and Jakaisa's father told Jakaisa she could attend the chuunin exams to watch. She immediately left with Hikaru along with others on route to Kirigakure. They finally reached their destination after a few days of travelling and the chuunin exams awaited her..(to be continued) Category:People Skills Jakaisa currently has a variety of skills despite her age. She has an incredible memory as seen, when she is tested by Shirai Inuzuka on the history of the world. Jakaisa also has incredible vision for her age, being able to spot things from long distances as seen when she was lost. She is also able to perform the basic techniques of the shinobi world, which include water walking. Relationships Jakuchu, Azura - Jakaisa's father and the Shodai (First) Hokage. She loves playing with him but it always seems that he is too busy for her due to his Hokage duties. Her main goal is to ultimately impress her father and show him that she deserves to become a shinobi even at a young age. Jakuro, Azura - Jakaisa's brother. She yearns to play more with him and develop a strong bond with him. Jess, Meiyo - A samurai Jakaisa has developed a strong bond with in Konoha. She looks up to Jess as if she were a sister to her. Jess gave Jakaisa shinobi red gloves which she wears all the time and uses them to 'scare monsters away'. Jess currently left the village and Jakaisa hopes to see her again. Hikaru - One of Jakaisa's teachers and guardian's. Currently a genin of Konoha. Shirai, Inuzuka - Currently a genin of Konohagakure. Her current teacher. Loves Shirai as if he were a brother Taizen, Hozuki - One of the shinobi that found Jakaisa when she was lost. Developed a strong bond with him. He taught her while she was away from Konoha for a few days. Dusk, Kaguya - One of the shinobi that found Jakaisa when she was lost. Developed a strong bond with him. He taught her while she was away from Konoha for a few days. (More to be added..) Goals Currently being a young girl, Jakaisa's goals are relatively small with one exception, her wanting to be the hokage. Current Goals *Develop a Strong bond with Jakuro *See Jess again *Learn an Offensive Jutsu to impress daddy *Train hard for 3 years *Become a genin *Become the Hokage... Goals Completed *Learn the 3 basic jutsu *Create her own Jutsu- Shokku no Jutsu Trivia *Jakaisa's eyes change color constantly. *Jakaisa likes to use her "Shokku" no jutsu to impress others..Which really isn't a jutsu. *Jakaisa has a healthy diet and a strict schedule every day that she can never seem to stay on that schedule. *Jakaisa does not know of her mother's death and doesn't even know she ever had a mother. *Red is Jakaisa's favorite color. *The word "Asia" is in Jakaisa's name backwards. *Jakaisa is left handed. *Her favorite animal are eagles. Category:People